The present invention relates to a connecting conveyor table between the various operating units of a cardboard box-packing station.
As is known, a cardboard box-packing station comprises several operating units, each of which performs on the box a certain number of operations to arrive at the final result consisting of a packed box ready for distribution.
The various machines described are connected one after another by appropriate conveyor tables by means of which the boxes pass in a continuous process from one machine to the next.
Known connecting tables consist of a frame equipped with means for support on the floor and means of connecting at least one of the connected units and transversal idling rollers which support the boxes and aid the transfer thereof from one unit to the next.
Each box advances by gravity (if the table is inclined), or by the pushing effect of the following box or by manual pushing.
The above described solutions are not always economical, it being sometimes preferable to move the boxes rapidly from one unit to the next.
At the same time, it is not opportune to provide special motorized elements to be used to replace the simple idling roller conveyors because a solution of, this kind would oblige the builder to diversify its production, in other words produce conveyor tables with idling rollers or motorized conveyors with the resulting increase in production and storage costs.